


Ice Brain

by LyzaWyx



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzaWyx/pseuds/LyzaWyx
Summary: Vilkas and Farkas have been raised under the wing of Companions for as long as they remember. A tight grouped family with a dark secret.One year a young Nord girl was thrown into the arms of the family.Will this be the right path to a new life?





	Ice Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Random plot I made up. Enjoy~

The frost was slick on the mountain flowers during this season, weather unpredictably on and out but always cold.   
The Nord land was usually a frozen land, blanketed by ice and snow that trailed over the mountains. Although some complained, this was the perfect kind of weather for them.   
  
Farkas sat on a high perched bench by the Skyforge, a beautiful view of the city that Jorrvaskr overlooked. The sun was beginning to set slowly behind Dragonsreach, casting an enormous shadow over its people. This was the only home he has ever known. Never leaving the walls unless for a mission or course of training. Maybe one day, he and Vilkas could become a part of the Circle, and travel with the most talented and famous hunters of Skyrim.     
  
The twins were in there nearing late teens, continuing the seven straight years of training. Kodlak was a father to them, to all of them. A father to the many unique members that lived together in Jorrvaskr.

The man was wise and kind, always leaping to help the broken. Skjor was just like his other half, hardened and ruthless. Most of the Companions had to be ruthless by nature.   
But there was a long lasting sense of unconditional love the members shared with each other. This was a good life that the twins found themselves in. Once they were abandoned, now they have a bright future. 

That was around the time the civil war broke out in Skyrim. A migration of immigrant races across Tamriel flooded into Skyrim. Most became poor and food became scarce in the long winter.   
But as the twins watched the broken travelers come and go, the criminal rate growing dramatically, Kodlak somehow managed to keep the family safe and surviving.   
Always getting fresh hunt on the table.

The war only got worse, Imperials executing and imprisoning as many people as they possibly could, destroying the names of the Nine. Stormcloaks brainwashing the Nords with political selfishness. The travelers knocked on doors and roamed around begging. 

The stayed indoors during these times. The importance of Jorrvaskr faded in the smoke of battle.   
Farkas remembers when the circle would disappear at night to the Underforge, a secret chamber unknown to him. Vilkas would whisper to his brother about the works of Hircine, how they could be stronger than ever if they pledged their loyalty to him. To Kodlak, Skjor, and Aela. 

When the found out what the Circle really was. 'Shared in blood.' 

.......

Among nights without sleep, the others noticed the twins absence from the living quarters. None were drawn to question the Circle. 

Farkas spent some of his nights here on this perch, watching the sky above him. Studying the mountain peaks for hours, searching for and signs of a dragon.   
Vilkas preferred to stay in the courtyard to read a book or spend time alone inside the Underforge.  
Neither of them really talking to each other.  

The other nights he was feeding on the flesh of bandits and rogue mages. 

But this particular night on Sun's Dusk was different for the both of them. And soon for the fate of the Companions. 

The light of a torch caught the attention of two icy blue eyes as it rose from the steps leading to the market. There was an older man in miners clothes holding the torch, next to him was a shuffling figure in a hooded outfit. Oddly out of place that there were no guards near them.   
Then they turned towards Jorrvaskr and approached the front doors. 

Farkas, out of reflex, jumped down from the Skyforge and called out to Vilkas. His twin dropped his book and sprinted out from the courtyard. As they approached the door to stop the two strangers it was swung open. Alea with a dagger in hand stood her ground at the entrance.   
  
Her powerful voice demanding, "Vilkas! Farkas! Get inside!" As loyalty called, Vilkas turned tail and returned to the courtyard door back into the building. Farkas hesitated, unsure of situation unfolding. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly in its sheath.   
"Ice brain! I said now!" 

There could be no arguing this time. He obeyed and followed his brother's trail. 

...........

"Who are you and why to you think you can come to Jorrvaskr at this time?" Aela interrogated.   
The man was softly spoken and posed no threat, so she sheathed her weapon. 

"This young lady here has a letter saying she's supposed to be here." His arm gesturing to the girl hiding her face. The man shakily handed the folded letter and handed it to the beastly female huntress.  
The letter was short but formal:

"By order of Jarl Balfruuf the Greater,  
  
This fugitive, (Dragonborn Name)  had wandered into the city of Whiterun from the ruins of Helgen. Under certain circumstances, they will now be handed over to the honorable Harbinger of the Companions from the custody of Dragonsreach." 

Aela crumpled the paper in her fingers and pointed accusingly at the man. "What the hell is this supposed to mean? You think Kodlak would take in a criminal?!" 

"Lass, I'm just doing what I've been told to do. This woman did survive Helgen."   
The Huntress remained quiet for a moment, uncertain of whether the rumors of the attack in Helgen were even true. 

She growled fiercely and lowered her head. "Fine." she rasped.   
"You there. Come with me." She reached a hand out to the hidden woman. she silently stepped forward, seeming dazed.   
"You try anything I'll gut you." The Companion hissed. Her nose twitching at the strangely familiar smell the stranger reeked of...   
She was starting to piece together the possibilities of why she was dumped on the doorstep. 

In the wake of the commotion, Skjor erupted from the living quarters and came to his shield-sister's aid. He drew his sword when he noticed she was not alone.   
  
"Who is this? Vilkas said there were intruders." He aimed his sword tip close to the stranger's throat. Aela raised a hand to put him at ease and handed him the crumpled note.   
"Get the old man Skjor, he's the only one who can deal with this." 

............  
  
After Kodlak had greeted the stranger, he ordered the circle members, all except for the twins, to meet in the Underforge with the girl.   
  
The night continued on as the meeting droned on for hours. The twins returning to their usual posts around the building.   
Vilkas paid no attention to the situation and remained patient. But Farkas watched the entrance of the chamber in anticipation. Scenarios and images of what could be happening behind the stone bounced around in his large skull.   
His frosty eyes darting back to it every so often and back to the sky. 

Soon enough, the sun broke the darkness in the sky, shattering the clouds with light. Farkas stretched his arms and yawned, hopping down from the forge and walking into the courtyard. He still eyed the Underforge when he could. Farkas joined his brother as the rest of the town began to awaken, along with the other slumbering members. Most of them came flooding out from Jorrvaskr to enjoy a fresh meal and some sun despite the freezing mountain winds. 

Skjor was the first to emerge from the chamber, followed by Aela, the girl, then Kodlak.   
All eyes fell on the Circle members had Kodlak approached the center of the courtyard. He gestured to the girl to stand by his side as he prepared for a speech.   
"I request your attention!" He demanded.   
They all went silent and stared at their pack leader and the stranger, even Eorlund watched from the atop the Skyforge. 

"I would like to introduce our newest member of the Companions, (Name)."   
Vilkas choked on his mead and Farkas's jaw dropped. Njada and Athis behind them also seeming distraught and confused by the sudden approval of this mysterious Nord, resulting in a long string of insults and curses Njada spat out towards the stranger. Comments rose between members as Kodlak continued beyond the whispers. "She will now be training among you all as your shield-sister. I expect for you to treat her as our own."

He turned to the girl and added, "Although you are still a Whelp, I see good potential in you. Just follow the lead of your shield-siblings and you will thrive here." 

Maybe the old man was becoming too soft and kind for his own good. This person could be a danger to them all.   
Or maybe a blessing. 

Farkas remembers the first time she trained with Vilkas, adorned in light armor and dual wielding an ebony sword and axe. Vilkas took one good swing at her but was counter-attacked wildly with both blades. He fell back on the ground, stunned by the whiplash of the fight.   
"I'm impressed" He muttered, avoiding embarrassment. (Name) sheathed her weapon. 

She didn't even falter in movement and she brought down one of the strongest warriors of Jorrvaskr. Farkas was being to like the looks of the future. 


End file.
